Himawari Fanfic announcement
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: Title will change once chapter 1 officially gets posted. right now this is just an announcement of what's up and what's coming along with why. so short and quick announcement on this fanfic. haven't decided if I should go for T or M rating yet. so again may change depending on people's comments.


_**Shinobi Gaiden**_

 _ **(pending title)**_

 **Welcome to a fanfic for the Naruto series as this will be a telling on the adventures of Himawari when she's a teen of about 15 and is a chunin ranked ninja. This story has been on my mind for a long while and if it was never obvious for those who still followed me on my other accounts and dischord then yeah I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Boruto Naruto Next Generations since to me a lot of what it's doing is basically doing what a lot of sequels end up doing wrong and it keeps doing this concept of needing to overpower characters and do a lot of what we seen done in Naruto and sequels while yeah every now and then reminding us where and how it all started or just referencing the previous installment is fine but a sequel should also continue and in a story about a new generation should expand the world and not have to feel like they need to reach a point in the story that won't happen for a few years in both manga and anime cause a lot can happen and will change over time. So whether this does well or not I'm gonna see how far this story can carry itself and This is the story of Himawari and her friends that she meets in how own ninja life journey. To answer yes I purposely chose the age of 15 and have her chunin rank for reasons I felt where if we're gonna do young ninja taking on criminal lords and rogue ninja and any sci fi made enemies it should at least be put on there that the characters have dealt with some stuff and at least know how to handle themselves to the best of their abilities. Not to mention we already have the whole start as a genin set up done twice and this lets me leave a mystery for Himawari's background.**

 **It's also important to note that obviously a lot of what I'm doing only goes back as far as the original movie which means no Momoshiki bull shit about him foreseeing his death and saw Boruto's future then gives a karma curse or all these jumps in technology that they are just throwing in the manga. Given Katasuke's age and even with Chakra affecting development somehow it's actually more believable if all this was made 20 years after the 4th ninja war arc in naruto since the cybernetic limbs and most of the over the top sci weapons would have to go through a shit ton of trial and errors and even then they don't need robot limbs if they have puppet limbs to do that exact same thing. Although technology was never a consistent thing in Naruto either if I had to be fair. So here's what I will keep. Katasuke still sticks around but due to the changes he was not hypnotized or brainwashed, he will pretty much get a second chance with Naruto that happened after the movie, the weapons and stuff from the manga will be in this but only as the stuff that has just been completed but much like japanese history all these weapons are going have a influence from something and if you know japanese history it will because of the western culture so yeah expect western themed characters primarily based off arturian, celtic, european, and maybe some Norse Lore. but yeah expect western stuff cause I honestly can't buy that these weapons just popped into a random ninja's head without some kind of basis to it. Even Oda Nobunaga had a influence from the west when it came to the weapons he got.**

 **All of that being said this is how I intend to go about doing this while yeah 95 percent of the boruto continuation in general pisses me the hell off cause of how they're going about this mostly cause this is just a cash grab continuation and not a continuation that has any kind of inspiration behind it and the 5 percent of stuff it does right is from just the side characters we seen in the anime. Well except for chocho when she unlocked her butterfly form. That was just plain stupid.**

 **Also it's worth noting because of how I'm choosing to do this that also means characters like Sumire have not had their arc happen yet with Nue so that's getting a rewrite here cause I liked the basic idea I just hated how they went about it especially for a first arc, and yeah gonna rewrite those idiot new ninja swordsman characters cause if you're do an arc on something like old ways vs new ways stuff then you gotta put a lot more thought into it especially since Japan of all places would know this topic more than most americans know their own history. So I have a general Idea of how to start it and where to take to take it along with what to add. This is all coming from after a long chat with a guy on here who may know as IreneBelserion on Deviant Art and Tumblr, Erza on my Dischord, and on here he's Evan deivant who has a great fairy Tail Fanfiction going on right now by the way. It's a retelling/soft reboot to Irene Belserion's origin in Fairy Tail. it's really good. Give it a read if you haven't already and it's called Fairy Tail Minus One. He's a good guy to have around and chat with and even when I do find myself not always agreeing with his views on political leaders or some political arguments or anime we both debate on whether they were good or bad, my relationship with him is a great example of how we can all have different opinions and views to where we may never agree on the same things but can get along great without needing to tear into each other.**

 **So he's good friend to chat with, gives some really interesting points about anime and does a better job at doing the statistical math on power scaling characters which is fun to ask him do sometimes if it's worth asking over lol so if you have time give his fanfics a read and maybe you'll get a new perspective something.**

 **Sorry this post was just an announcement to promote my new fanfic but that talk with him the past 2 nights opened my eyes to what I could do in my fanfic and try to build it up. The the title is still a working progress too so if you guys have any title ideas I can could use for a Himawari fanfic I'll hear them since I'm just stuck with shinobi gaiden or calling this Himawari Naruto next generations which yeah even I know that's kind of a lazy title or I can go with just calling it Himawari Gaiden but again still going over title names for the story that sound good to use.**

 **So that's all I wanted to say on this for now and that my fanfic is coming and again if you got ideas for title names I'll hear them out and don't forget to checkout Fairy Tail Minus One if you got the time to read it.**


End file.
